Memories
by othspnluver
Summary: James wakes up after his accident, having no recollection of it ... or of his family. Sequel to Family Matters, important to read epilogue to understand! Brucas, Naley, and Jeyton!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok guys, this is just the prologue, well character bios, but it's important to read so please do! I am **_**SO**_** sorry it took me this long to get this sequel up and I hope that you're still reading!**

**Thanks to Danieee and JateSkateFate815 for helping!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything you see familiar.**

**

* * *

**

**Lucas and Brooke Scott  
**

**Lucas** – He's still writing, currently working on yet another book. His writing has become popular and well-liked, especially since his fourth book is now becoming movie.

**Brooke** – She took her fashion company back from her mother, and has set up several enterprises around the country. She still works from home though by keeping her store running, knowing it's more important to be closer to her family.

**Keith (13)** – He is a close replica of Lucas. He's got messy dark blonde hair and bright blue eyes, like his father. But, he does have Brooke's dimples. Keith is about 5'2, and hopes to get taller. Everyone taller than him, mostly his father and uncles, tease him about his size. He isn't very fond of that.

Keith looks up to James, but spends most of his time with Lily, since she's around more. He loves hanging out with his friends and causing a little trouble here and there, but nothing too extreme. He's more outgoing, much like Brooke when she was in school. Keith is also exceptionally bright. Sometimes, he feels as if he can't live up to the name he was given. But he's trying, and knows that's all can do.

He's on the basket-ball team and plays point guard, but plans on playing Center when he gets to High School. He's incredibly competitive, a trait obviously inherited from Nathan (Although Nate claims otherwise), and hates to lose. He can also get in over his head in things and can come off as jerk at times, but he means well. He has his cocky moments too. Keith is also very straightforward, most of the time.

His best friend, who usually brings him back down to earth, is Andrea "Andy" Simmons. She's pretty quiet, compared to Keith. He's also got a girlfriend and her name is Robyn. She loves being the center of attention, exactly where Keith is.

**Jacob and Gavin (5)** – These two have Brooke's dimples, but sometimes, on rare occasions, they squint like Lucas. They are identical twins, except Jacob has blue eyes and Gavin has dark brown eyes. They both have dark brown hair. Jacob, who is a few minutes older than Gavin, is louder and loves to laugh. He loves meeting new people. Gavin is timid, as a result of that he has a tendency to shy away from new people. They have this uncanny ability to make people melt with just a few words, puppy dog look, and a pout. Even though some don't like to admit it, these Scott boys have everyone in their family wrapped around their little fingers.

They are little manipulators when they want to be, too. They know just the right way to act to get what they want. Luckily, they aren't that spoiled.

**Lily (21)** – Lily is finishing up her last year of college, and plans on moving back to Tree Hill to be closer to her family. She had attended Columbia University and even did a little bit of traveling when she was younger, with her mom and Andy. She's lately been spending all of her break either in Tree Hill or close by it. She plans on opening up one, or a few, of the deserted stores in Tree Hill and making something out of them. With a few reconstruction ideas here and there, and some money, she feels it can be a great hit. Lily's very optimistic, and is just bubbling with ideas.

She has her moments, where she feels like she's just a little kid when she's around Lucas. She's still fond of reading over his shoulder, leaning on him for all kinds of support before even telling anyone else of her problems, coming to him for advice, and of course admiring him for all that he has accomplished and overcome. She does not go up to him, spewing her feelings and gushing on about her emotions. No, she's a Scott … They keep it locked up inside.

She'll let Lucas in every now and then about how she appreciates having him for an older sibling by eating the last poptart that he bought, waking him up early with the sound of her alarm clock, and bothering him with every little thing.

She's just doing her job as a little sister, and it will never get old. Oh and giving his and Brooke's kids candy, so they can come home to even more hyper children then when they had left, after baby-sitting. And _still_ get paid.

**Nathan and Haley Scott  
**

**Nathan** – He played professional basketball, and still does, but not as often. He, like Brooke, likes to stay close to home.

**Haley** – She's still teaching at Tree Hill High, and making albums.

**James (21)** – James, much like Nathan, is a martyr. Some don't know, but he always makes sure Sophie and his cousins and friends are happy before thinking about himself. He's charming and witty, and had the female upper and underclassmen swooning at his feet in High School. He can pick up things easily and can adjust to most changes simply. While Keith is straightforward, James thinks before he speaks.

He's as tall as his father and uncles, has his father's deep blue eyes, and now has dirty blonde hair, close to light brown. All through school, he had played basketball, and had every intention of pursuing that as his career. Of course, he got a scholarship first, wanting something to fall back on. He attended Stanford University. Now, he's worrying about whether or not he really does want to be a basketball player because he had enjoyed focusing his mind on other subjects. In school, he had done exceptionally well in writing and history.

He was also very popular in high school, by being a jock and a bright student (Which really shouldn't be a shock, lettermen jackets does not mean low IQ's). Even in college, he's a well known guy.

He was in Tree Hill, where his accident was, because he had decided to spend his month long break there. It was also a surprise for his parents and sister.

He most definitely is a "ladies man", but he treats them well. He had a girlfriend, Mia, but they decided to see other people. Mia and James had met each other in high school, around freshman year. They started off as friends and within two years, became much more. By senior year, they felt as if they had drifted apart when small disagreements became fights and arguments. They both decided they each had too much on their plates, and thought it better to not continue their relationship any further. Since then, he hasn't had many serious long lasting girlfriends. James once confided in Preston that he still harbored feelings for Mia. But, they were only friends. So he has friends … and_ friends_.

**Sophie (15)** – Sophie, unlike James and Keith, doesn't do too well in the spot light. While Preston _chooses_ to stay out of it, it's never really on Sophie to begin with. She does feel inferior to her older brother at times, but never voices it. She knows it's just petty. She isn't aware of her brother's love life, and would like to keep it that way. She considers Dean, Oliver, and Bryan as her older brothers as well … because they used to be around so much and liked to eat the food in the Scott household. They still do whenever they visit.

Other than intentionally bugging James, Sophie has other interests. She likes to try on her Aunt Brooke's outfits whenever she comes up with new creations. She loves to try extreme sports whenever they go on vacation, like windsurfing and hot air ballooning.

Sophie's very independent and hard working. She's very organized compared to her best friend, Aiden. She's a lot like Haley was in her early years of high school. She's shy when meeting new people, so she won't really come off as welcoming. She's never perky or excited in the mornings, unless woken up at the right time and given coffee. Only then will she give a smile. Sarcasm and wit seems to be a strong Scott trait. (They all have it)

She, like James, is very bright in school. She even became a tutor to help others out. Sophie loves helping out and volunteering. She's not that much into sports, but knows her stuff, and can even shoot a free-throw. Being around so many athletic maniacs is difficult to avoid.

**Jake and Peyton Jagielski  
**

**Jake** – He was the lead singer in his band, and after going on a world tour, he had come back home to Peyton. Now, he's the music teacher at Tree Hill High, but he still makes albums (like Haley, and even a few_ with_ her).

**Peyton** – She's managing/producing more and more artists' careers. In the mean time, she still likes to draw.

**Jenny (23)** – Peyton adopted her after she and Jake got married. She is currently majoring in Business and Managerial Economics. Jake and Peyton have no idea how their individual passions for sports and music led to Jenny's enthusiasm for numbers, but they have been nothing but supportive. Jenny's very outgoing, always speaking her mind, but at the same time being respectful of others' opinions.

All the kids love going to her for advice, mainly because she doesn't let it slip to their parents. (Once when James went to Brooke, with a question about girls, she ended up jabbering to Haley about it, forgetting that he asked her to specifically not let his mother know. Let's just say he hasn't gone to Brooke with another question about girls after that.)

Even though Nicki had custody of Jenny, Jake had gone to court again after his career took off and he proved that he was more than capable of taking care of Jenny. This was after the world tour. Also, Nicki had been experiencing some trouble, and Jake was able to pluck Jenny right out of her hands. (Legally)

She's also engaged right now, to a twenty three year old guy majoring in legal studies named Jensen. When they had started going out and became more serious, Jenny confided in Preston that she believed Jensen was going to propose to her. Preston and James made bets as to when that would happen. Dean, Oliver, and Keith added to the pool too.

She and Lily are best friends, despite their two year age difference, and Lily has accepted to be her matron of honor.

**Preston (adopted ) (17)** – Preston is more of the quiet type. He has a few friends that he hangs out with occasionally. He doesn't put himself out there, not out of fear of rejection, but because of lack of care. He's not a very enthusiastic student, so he does not shoot up his hand every time a teacher asks a question.

Although, he takes silent pride in surprising them while answering a question right, when they think he is not listening. He is often underestimated by others, but his family knows him better than that. That's more than enough for Preston. He mostly keeps to himself, feeling the need to not bother others, so he isn't comfortable when the spotlight is on him. He can be temperamental, when pushed.

He isn't afraid to ask for help when he needs it, but he asks for it in private. He shares his mother's passion of music, and has his iPod with him at all times. He likes to work on cars, so it's great that Lucas gave him a job at the garage he owns. He has a penchant to be caught brooding. Nevertheless, he is very animated around Jacob and Gavin.

Preston's six feet tall, with black hair, green eyes, and has pale skin. He works out and has a toned body, but not huge muscles. He can be charming when he wants to be, and has incredible wits.

He loves photography, especially after taking a picture and drawing it exactly the same way, right down to the smallest detail.

**Sophie's best friend:**

**Aiden Spencer (15)** – He's the observant type. Aiden isn't very shy and will speak out when he finds it necessary. He's more comfortable with letting others talk more. To him, that is the best way to find out more about the person.

He's been best friends with Sophie since they were in kindergarten. He had stood up for her while she got picked on. From then on, it seems like it has always been like that. While Sophie is independent, Aiden still takes it as his responsibility to act as her body guard, especially in high school. He doesn't watch her every movement or stalk her, he just looks out for her.

He's more of a procrastinator when it comes to school work, so Sophie knows what to expect when they work together. He's not an honor student, but knows more than enough to pass the class. It helps that his best friend and her mother are/were tutors.

He's part of a few clubs that Sophie's in as well, only because she forced him to. He's multitalented when it comes to anything but school. He knows how to play the piano and guitar, learned karate from an early age, and likes to cook. Most people don't know that.

**James' best friends:**

**Dean Michaels** (21) – Out of the three of them, Dean gets into the most trouble. He doesn't care if he gets caught doing something because he knows how to get out of it. He can be cocky, even when he's immersed in deep trouble. But he's fiercely protective of his friends and family. Dean used to be on his High School football team. He's now thinking about majoring in business or taking over the family company.

**Oliver Daniels** (21) – Oliver is calmer than Dean, especially when it comes to his temper, but he does have an air of arrogance surrounding him most of the time. He played basketball along with James in High School, and is mostly blasé about life. He's more laid back out of the three. He's going to either join Dean in majoring business, that way he's got a trusted partner, or pursue his musical career, something not many saw coming. He lived in New York with Bryan, where they both attended college. He also spent a lot of time with Lily there.

**Bryan Jergens** (21) - He sought out James, when he was in High School, and they patched things up. Bryan is doing a lot better now that he and his foster family moved back to Tree Hill. He can be a jackass at times though; sometimes he'll speak without thinking. (Keith is one of his favorite Scotts since they share that trait.) Bryan had a lot of pent up aggression over what had happened with his family, so he took up boxing, and even joined his high school football team with Dean. He lives in New York.

These three guys, and Lily, came back to Tree Hill the same time James had.

**

* * *

**

Tell me if you want more or have any ideas! Please review and thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this is up late guys, I had trouble finding my way to a laptop before since I couldn't get to mine and I got stuck at certain parts.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything you see familiar**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**[Sophie's Point of view]**

_Who are you?_

_That was the first thing James had said to me._

_The doctor looked at my parents in sympathy, and probably me too, as we stood huddled by the door. Mom has me wrapped up in her arms. I blink back the tears that are stinging my eyes, and only hear bits and pieces of their conversation. I'm too busy trying to look into the room, to see Jamie, and expect him to laugh it off, saying it was all just a joke. A cruel and unusual joke, but a prank nonetheless. Don't get me wrong though, I am relieved that he's not in a worse situation. But this is still too much to bear. "He is suffering severe head trauma from the accident …" One of the nurses see me through the window, and shoot an apologetic glance, before walking over and closing the blinds._

_Who are you?_

_I think back to the accident, and I try to remember what I can. I clench my eyes shut and see James' panicked face looking me straight in the eyes before he yells my name and covers me. I think of that face as my lower lip trembles and my heart clenches. I think back to the fight we had, moments before the crash, and how stupid I had acted._

"_Possibly long term memory loss …" _

_Who are you?_

_If only I could go back in time, I wouldn't have argued with him, and I would have definitely made sure that he wasn't too busy yelling at me to have missed the truck coming our way._

"_We don't know much yet … sit down … We'll tell you soon."_

The words rang through my mind as numbness enveloped me. It's such an empty feeling. I try to pull away, so I can get back to reality-

_Reality? What reality?_ I can't but help to think bitterly.

Then it hits me like a ton of bricks. A myriad of emotions rush at me and I am suddenly aware of my surroundings. It just feels surreal.

I am sitting in one of those plastic uncomfortable chairs, flanked with my mother and Aunt Brooke at my sides. I blink a few times and realize that I had been staring off into space.

I sniffle, wiping at my cheeks gently, because of the cuts. There were no tears for me to wipe away though, other than the dried up streaks, remnants of proof that I had cried.

Mom's pacing now, walking back and forth in an almost robotic movement. I think she's waiting for Daddy to come back, or maybe Uncle Lucas, heck probably both. They are talking with the doctor, making the proper arrangements. I briefly wonder where everyone else is, but then I remember that it's late at night. They all probably took the kids home. Aunt Brooke had a hand on my back, and she was rubbing soothing circles. I had to admit, with everything going on, that was one of the few things that were keeping me sane.

_Everything going on._ I snort to myself, that's a great way to state it.

My big brother, James Lucas Scott, doesn't remember. Anything.

_Not Dad._

I bit my lip, with enough force to possibly draw blood.

_Not Mom._

I take in a sharp shuddering deep breath.

_Not Uncle Lucas._

I clench my eyes shut.

_Aunt Brooke._

I ball up my fists, my nails digging into the palm of my hand.

_Uncle Jake and Aunt Peyton._

I try my hardest not to whimper and refrain my shoulders from shaking.

_Keith, Jacob and Gavin_

I feel a rush of sadness wash over me for the millionth time, and I think I'm starting to get used to the feeling. But each time the wave hits me, I feel worse.

_Jenny and Preston_

A profusion of thoughts ran through my mind; picturing Jamie at home, looking around in confusion, not remembering anyone's name … acting un-Jamie like. This made me feel even worse.

_Lily, Dean, Oliver and Bryan _

Abruptly, all of my thoughts ceased and I was able to focus on one single thought.

… _Not me._

I picture his confused look as he backed away from me a little, his eyes boring into mine and looking at me like I was a complete stranger, which I am to him.

Why did this have to happen?! We shouldn't have caught that red light! I-I shouldn't have distracted him. This is my fault and I know it.

I can't even begin to think what Jamie must be feeling. I open up my right hand, and press it to my hot flaming cheeks. I would use my left arm, but it's in a sling since my shoulder's hurt. I cringe, instantly pulling my hand away, feeling the cuts on my face. To be confused like that, having no clue what's going on and just waking up in a hospital. Is he scared? Mad? Shocked?

I open my eyes and Mom is still pacing back and forth. Aunt Brooke is still rubbing my back, but she has a hand covering her face, leaning on the other side of her chair.

I want to tell someone what happened. I really need to tell someone, but how can I?

'Hey Mom, since James doesn't remember and he's coming home in a few days, I think you should know we were in the accident because we got into a fight.'

Yeah, that will go over well.

**

* * *

****[Haley's Point of View]**

Over the years, Nathan and I have been through a great deal. There were moments when we weren't sure whether our relationship was going to survive, but we always managed to pull through. We had found renewed hope each time; a motive to keep going, a reason to hang on.

I'm in the hospital because I got a phone call telling me that my children were in an accident._ My babies._ I wipe at my cheeks, trying to get rid of the tears that had trickled down my face.

Nathan and I had bursted through the doors of the hospital, frantically trying to find our children and get answers. Once we had calmed down a little, they led us straight to the doctor who was looking after both James and Sophie.

As soon as she told us about the accident, and from what we learned through the police, I felt like throwing up. I had covered my mouth, attempting to stifle my gasp and choke back my tears._ I have to stay strong!_ I had thought at the time, the fear was clenching at my heart and it felt like I couldn't breathe. _For Nathan, he can't handle both of us breaking down._

Nathan … I couldn't even look him in the eyes. If I even saw him look similar to what I felt, I knew I wouldn't be able to stay strong.

You see terrible things on the news, in shows and movies but picturing the scene the cops had laid out for us … it was just sickening. Imagining_ my children_ inside that car, the very same car that had flipped over and over until it stood still with shattered glass and broken parts everywhere, until someone rescued them. I-I can't even begin to describe it, let alone imagine what my kids felt like trapped under there for the few moments they had before they lost consciousness. The fear and confusion they must have felt …

Right now, I'm pacing back and forth while Brooke and Sophie are sitting in the chairs. I can't just sit still.

Not while my son is sleeping … Not when my son doesn't remember who I am.

Does he not remember the love that Nathan and I gave him unconditionally? The love that he felt from all of us, while growing up? How he was the reason we pulled through so many times, from various different situations, before it became him _and_ Sophie? Did he forget the impact that he had on us with just being born? All the things he made us question and re-think?

I couldn't stop the flow of questions that hit me.

Were they in tune with their surroundings when they got hit? Or did he forget that as well? I hope he doesn't remember that part, but Sophie still does, I can tell. Does she blame herself? She shouldn't, this is my fault. I let him leave the house; I should have gone to pick up Sophie instead. I feel so ashamed with myself … How could I have let this happen? I am just thankful that my mistake didn't lead to worse repercussions.

Are they going to have nightmares of this night?

I remembered when I was hit by the car in senior year when I was pregnant with Jamie. There were flashes that I remembered and I even had nightmares for a little while. Those were horrible, because I felt trapped in them, reliving those emotions over. But whenever I woke up, Nathan was there … He always made everything better. He still does. He's one of the reasons why I'm still standing.

We can pull through from this can't we? When can we take my baby home?

James will remember us … Won't he?

The possibility of my little boy never remembering his past … Well that didn't just break my heart; that shattered it.

**

* * *

****[Nathan's Point of View]**

When I saw my little girl lying in the hospital bed, I almost lost it. She looked so fragile and innocent that I couldn't help but think back to when she was little and depended on us for every small thing.

But when I saw James … I don't even know what I felt. He looked so much worse off than Sophie, and he hadn't even woken up yet.

I thought back to the day he was born, in this very same hospital, when I had held him. He looked up at me with these blue eyes, knowing of nothing about the world around him. He didn't know the bad things around him, and hadn't even experienced the good things yet. He was just a little human being, and I remember being excited that he was mine and Haley's. I was scared as hell because I didn't want to screw up being a good father, but I knew that no one around me would let that happen.

He had grasped a hold onto one of my fingers, small ones wrapping around it. He wouldn't let go.

That memory gave me a little hope, because I know James is a fighter. I thought back to when Haley had been lying there, when she was pregnant with James and unconscious. I thought that was the worst day of my life, the day I almost lost my wife and son. But they had both held on and came through.

**

* * *

****The parts I got stuck at were Haley and Nathan's emotions because they're parents, and I hope it came out well despite it's short length.**

**Please review! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry about the long wait guys, I'm just having some writer's block with my other fics and somehow I put this one aside.**

**Enough excuses though!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything you see familiar, just the plotline and a few characters.**

* * *

A few days after coming home from the hospital, Sophie sat on the edge of her bed, staring at the wall in front of her.

James is coming home today.

He had to stay at the hospital for a while, because at first he wasn't stable enough to return. That and they still had to take tests, to make sure nothing else was wrong.

Every day, everyone went down there to see him. Except for Sophie. She used the pretense of watching over Jacob and Gavin. After all, seeing James in his condition would arise too much confusion. They still didn't really understand what was going on, only that Sophie and James had gotten into an accident and they were both recovering.

Right now, Nathan, Haley, Lucas, Peyton and Brooke were all at the hospital. Jake had volunteered to look after the kids at home, so he is playing with Jacob and Gavin and their toys in the living room. Dean, Bryan, Preston and Keith were outside shooting some hoops to pass time.

Oliver, Lily and Jenny were cooking lunch for everyone. It's all mostly James' favorite foods though.

She's still feeling guilty, but a little less. It's not _as_ consuming as before. But it still resided in her mind and left a heavy weight on her heart.

What was she to do? She really wanted to talk to her mom about it, and tell her everything. Telling Haley things always made her feel better. But she didn't want to her mother to know that the accident had happen because she-

"Knock Knock." Sophie lifted her head to look at the door, to see who had interrupted her thoughts.

"Oh hey Aiden." Sophie attempted a smile, but it came out as a grimace.

"You know you're really capturing your Uncle Luke's infamous brooding face, right?" He joked, walking into the room and sat down in her computer chair by her desk.

She shrugged her shoulders in a helpless manner, "At least I don't have the squint." She half joked.

"Not yet." He grinned, "So how's the arm?" He had placed his elbows on his knees and leaned forward.

"I hate this thing!" She growled, motioning to the sling her arm was in. "It hurts sometimes and then I have to take all these pills." She made a face. "My face doesn't hurt as much though." She added the last part as an afterthought.

"The Doctor said it'll get better." Aiden consoled her as best he could.

"But the scars will still be there." She said, a little bitterly. She was talking about the scars that would remain on her shoulder blades and right leg, from the stitches.

"They'll fade eventually." He countered.

_Will they?_ She couldn't help but to think. She wasn't thinking about the stitches either.

They were silent for a while before she spoke up again. "Are you gonna stay for lunch?"

Aiden thought about it for a while, "Well it seems more like a family thing to me … But only if you want me to."

"You know you're just like family." Sophie said, "I need you there! There's no way I can handle this without you."

Aiden raised an eyebrow, "Dramatic are we?"

She scoffed. "_No_."

Aiden smiled, shaking his head. But then he turned serious. "Soph?"

"Yeah?"

"What happened that night?" He asked her, eyeing her critically. Everyone else tried to get it out of her, but it went along unsuccessfully.

"Why do you want to know?" She responded instantly, her defenses going up.

"Because." That was all he supplied her.

Sophie rolled her eyes. "My dad asked you to didn't he?"

He shrugged, not giving her a clear answer, and instead asked, "Why haven't you told anyone?"

Sophie thought about that question. "I don't know." She said honestly.

Aiden nodded silently. "Well then you should … when you're ready."

Sophie smiled slightly in a grateful manner, and for the first time that day it didn't turn out like a grimace.

* * *

"When is Jensen coming down?" Lily asked Jenny, while she chopped some onions.

"In a few days, he said that he had some work to finish up so he could take the weekend and few days extra off." Jenny answered her, putting a bunch of vegetables, including the onions Lily just finish up, into a pot on the stove.

Oliver was perched up onto the counter, biting into an apple. "I wonder what it'll be like."

All movement in the kitchen ceased for a few seconds.

"I think it'll be hard … at first though." Lily said, resuming her job. "The Doctor said that familiar surroundings would be good for him, but not to press too much to the point of suffocation so we won't do that. Of course not, I mean we_ are_ his family. We wouldn't be pushy. But then again, he's like a whole different person. He might not respond the same way Jamie does when he gets annoyed." Lily rambled on while Jenny looked at Oliver in concern and he looked back at her, mirroring her expression.

"Hey wanna step out for a little while?" Oliver cut her off, hopping off of the counter. He tossed his eaten apple into the trash bin.

"No I have to keep making Jamie's food." Lily said, not looking up.

"Don't worry about it, I've got it all covered." Jenny reassured her.

"Yeah, I'll help out. Just get out of the kitchen for some time." Jake came into the kitchen; having overheard their conversation from a few feet away.

"We can take the boys with us." Oliver offered, leaning against the island with his arms crossed.

Lily bit her lip, contemplating their offer.

"Get _out_!" Jenny ordered her lightly but firmly.

"Okay …" Lily put down her knife and washed her hands. Oliver went into the living room to get the boys ready. Jake took over Lily's job.

When she was done, Lily went into the living room and helped Oliver get the boys in their shoes and coats since it was a little chilly outside. They were about to leave the house, when Lily stopped to say that they would be back shortly.

"You guys could get ice-cream before lunch!" Jenny called out, smirking to herself.

"_Ice-cream?!_" They heard Jacob and Gavin repeat excitedly and Oliver laughed.

"_Thanks_!" Lily called back, knowing the boys would be hyper until they got their ice-cream. Then they would be ten times worse afterwards.

The door shut closed behind them.

Jenny looked at her dad and sighed, traces of mirth vanished. She thought back to one of the hospital visits she had made.

"_Hey." Jenny sat down in a chair by his side._

"_Hey." James said back, looking at her._

"_So uh … Yeah I'm Jenny." She said awkwardly._

"_I know." James nodded, leaning back to rest his head on the pillow. The white medical wrap that had been wrapped around his head was removed earlier that day._

"_You do?" Jenny asked, shocked. Did he remember her name?_

"_Yeah. Uh…" He struggled to remember something. Jenny leaned forward, her eyes showing her confusion. "B-" He started to say the name, but in fear that he would get it wrong, he covered it up with, "My aunt … Yeah she told me."_

"_Oh, you mean Brooke." Jenny felt her hopes plummet. She actually thought that he had remembered._

"He's gonna be alright." Jake said, without looking up from stirring the contents of what was in the pot on the stove.

Jenny smiled wistfully. Her dad always knew the right thing to say to her.

* * *

The game was Keith and Dean versus Bryan and Preston.

"Two points for Scott!" Keith cheered for himself. The ball fell through the hoop and bounced on the ground. He turned around to high five Dean. Their victory was short lived. Preston snatched the ball from the ground and tossed it to Bryan. It was too late for either Keith or Dean to stop him as he jumped up and slammed the ball into the opposite hoop.

"_Yes!_" Bryan exclaimed, landing on his feet.

They continued to play for a few more minutes before Preston called a time.

"Too much to handle?" Bryan asked, jokingly.

Preston shook his head. "I'm just thirsty." He took a water bottle that was on the ground by his sweatshirt and drank some water. He wiped some sweat off of his forehead.

Bryan rolled his eyes at Preston's seriousness.

"So uh … How much longer until they get here?" Dean asked, sitting down on the ground.

"They should be here in a half hour." Keith answered him, waving his phone, "My mom just texted me."

Preston, seated beside Dean, looked up and nodded. They all decided to get back to playing some more basketball. Fifteen minutes into the game and they heard Jenny call out.

"Hey get your butts in here!"

Simultaneously, Dean, Bryan and Keith all groaned while Preston was half way there. They made their way into the house and kitchen.

"Whaddya need?" Keith asked, showing in his voice that he wasn't happy that their game had been interrupted.

Jenny raised an eyebrow. "Wanna try that again?" She's not one to take attitude from anyone.

Keith raised his head slightly, jutting his chin out. "If I don't?"

She placed a hand on her hip, while everyone watched on in amusement. This was their usual banter. Distracting and amusing.

"Dude back down, you're about to get your butt kicked." Bryan snorted, swiping some carrots off of the chopping board.

Neither of the two listened to him.

"Listen_ squirt_." Jenny smirked at the much hated nickname Keith had acquired. He growled. "I can take you easily."

"Pfft, yeah if you sat on me." He chided and she gasped.

There was silent and a beat later, Jake realized they were having a_ staring_ contest.

Jenny or Keith didn't blink, until Dean's hands came out of nowhere and he clapped right in front of Keith's face. "AH!" He jumped back. Realizing what he had done, he shoved Dean. "You made me blink!"

Jake and Preston shared a look before chuckling and Bryan laughed with Dean.

Jenny grinned at him. "You lost."

"Obviously." Keith rolled his eyes but laughed anyways. "Nice bringing the squirt comment in there." He praised her.

"I liked the "If you sat on me" comment." She said, clapping him on the back.

"Really?" He raised an eyebrow. "Thanks."

She smiled. "No problem." The smiled quickly disappeared from her face and she looked him straight in the eyes. "Say that again and I really will torture _and_ sit on you." She warned him, before giving him a wink.

The mood suddenly shifted.

"Is the food ready?" A voice asked from behind them.

"Whoa!" Bryan exclaimed. "Give us a warning will ya?"

Lily rolled her eyes and put a squirming Gavin down. Oliver chuckled and put a Jacob down, so he could join his twin. They had come through the other door.

"Yeah, it's all done." Jenny answered Lily's question, turning off the stove and putting some dishes aside. Most of it was already on the table.

"How much longer?" Bryan asked, sitting on the counter.

"Ten more minutes." Jake answered, looking at his watch. Before texting Keith, Brooke had called home.

"Or not …" Sophie said, as she walked down the stairs quickly with Aiden in tow.

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked, confused. Bryan got off of the counter.

"Look out the window." Aiden advised and everyone moved towards the windows in the living room. Jake pulled back the curtains and saw that two cars had just pulled into the driveway.

"We saw them from the window upstairs." Aiden explained.

"Jamie's hewe!" Gavin explained happily. Despite the situation, no one could hide their smiles at the boys' reactions.

"Yeah! Finawy!" Jacob sighed, overdramatically.

Sophie patted his head, gently giving him a sad smile.

**

* * *

****Review please! Thanks for reading!**

**Ooh I've been thinking about doing a Brulian one-shot, any ideas?s**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know a majority of you may be pissed at me but please just let me explain! I've just about had a really horrible summer (I'm not being over dramatic here, I really did), so that doesn't help the fact that I had writer's block (with every fic**_** once again**_**) before the summer. I have a lot to catch up on so I hope that you guys are still reading!**

**Thanks to my beta LadyCatriea for being incredibly patient with me and for all the help! And Danieee and JateSkateFate815 for being there and supporting me!**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing but the plot and characters you don't recognize from the show!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Nathan was seated at the head of the table, Haley on his right and James on his left. Following James was Sophie, Aiden, Preston, Jenny, Jake and Peyton. Opposite Nathan was Lucas, all the way at the end of the table. On Nathan's right, following Haley was; Bryan, Dean, Keith, Oliver, Lily, Jacob, Brooke and Gavin who was seated at the bend between Brooke and Lucas.

Awkwardness and silence clouded the room, thickening with tension.

Haley cleared her throat, and everyone looked at her. "Well … Let's dig in everyone." She smiled warmly, letting her gaze on James linger longer than the others.

She turned to Nathan and leaned in closer, beckoning him with a slight gesture of her hand for him to do the same.

"You okay?" She asked.

Nathan gazed at his wife and smiled wistfully. "Yes." He lied.

She smiled back sadly. "Me neither."

**[James]**

I look down as soon as she looked at me. My plate before me suddenly became a lot more interesting.

My_ mom_.

After all of the visits from my family, I found it harder and harder to look them in the eyes. Especially my parents.

I know they didn't mean to do it, but it was obvious when they looked at me with this expectancy in their eyes.

I stared at the blue and white plate in front of me and picked up my fork. I started to move some food around.

_When I walked into the house and I saw everyone there, I wanted nothing more to do than to walk right back out. I didn't feel some sudden wave of familiarity or a rush of memories hitting me all at once. I felt … scared. I don't know why though. It was just … a lot. There's so many of them, for one! These names are going to be hell to remember, that's for sure. Then the twins came running at me, like I was going to play with them. I'm not sure if they noticed the cast or not though. It's not that concealable. Luckily two of the guys who looked around my age had caught them before they could get close enough._

_But when they looked at me, they saw James Scott. They saw the guy who had most likely been there since the day they were born. The same guy who had probably been there when they learned to talk, took their first step and who knows what else! But the point of the matter is that they saw their cousin._

_And I look at them, not remembering any of this. I don't know which one's which. I don't know their parents' names. I don't even know which one of the others are their siblings and which are our cousins! I started to feel angry, and my gripped tightened on my fork and I forcefully pushed it into the meat._

_Then the girls looked like they wanted to bombard me with hugs and stuff, but they probably thought better of it. I'm not sure what I would've done. I'm not so good with affection right now. I couldn't even tell what was going on in everybody's minds._

_I know that they all said their names when we were at the hospital, but in my case I had a lot on my mind. Well very little recollection of just about everything previous to that, but still. I'll have to work on that._

I began to feel this anger boiling up inside of me, rising from the pit of my stomach and just boiling. It only grew as I thought of more situations and … feelings. Am I even an easily angered person?

"Jamie!" I look up, startled out of my own thoughts. "Yes?" I answer slowly, not looking around the table and just at the source of the voice. I was able to unclench my jaw and ask it calmly. I took deep breaths, trying to calm down. The heated irate sensation was simmering down.

"I was um, I was calling you." Mom said. "Do you want some more carrots?" She offered hopefully, and started to get up and reach for the plate of carrots not too far from where I sat.

"Oh, no thanks." I said quickly, and she slowly sat back down, unsure. "I'm sorry … I was just thinking about some stuff." I lick my dry lips, feeling incredibly awkward and out of place. I could practically hear my heart beating faster.

I heard chuckling and turned to where it was coming from. The woman with black hair and dark brown eyes was giggling to herself. "Already got the brooding down pat, huh?" She smiled, revealing two dimples. She glanced the blonde man with blue eyes, who I'm pretty sure is her husband.

I smiled back politely, not sure what to say because I had no clue what she meant. I noticed something change in her expression, her smile faltered but then grew bigger. It was almost like she was covering it up.

I quickly look away, so I couldn't feel guilty. There was just something about everyone's'_ eyes_.

I need to distract myself. "What are we going to do after dinner?" I ask casually, looking up and glancing around the table. I think I'm getting the hang of this.

"Riwah Cord!" The twins shout at the same time, raising their spoons to the sky.

I chuckle lightly at their antics. To say they weren't adorable and amusing would be a lie.

"The River Court?" The blonde woman with curled hair asked. She exchanged looks with the other parents and they came to some silent agreement. Then they did the same with the three guys and who I believed to be my two cousins.

"So is it voted yes?" I turn my head this time and looked the girl next to me. I raise my eyebrows but don't say anything. She hasn't spoken all night. I could sense a bit of irritation in her voice. I can't exactly blame her. No one says anything about her tone of voice.

I look at our father, who simply nodded his head. "We'll go after desert." He announced, glancing at me.

I don't know if he was silently asking if that's okay or not. I looked away.

The twins cheered happily and I once again find myself smiling. I glance from the corner of my eyes to the girl once more. She has dark hair, like our father. I caught her eyes when I came in, before she averted her gaze. They were brown. Like our mother's.

She's sitting with her arms crossed in front of her, glaring at the plate of food. It's half eaten. I can't say much about that since my own plate is the same.

I want to know her name, but I know better than to just blurt it out. She's a girl. She'd probably cry if I did that. I don't know if she's an easy crier or not. I have to remember to be subtler with the younger ones.

She's my sister. And that's all I know.

**[Lucas]**

I squeeze Brooke's hand from under table. My thumb run's across her knuckles as I connect eyes with her. I know what she's thinking.

How much this situation just plain and simply …_ sucks_.

I nod my head in agreement with that thought and she smiles, but it's not one of her Brooke Davis' smile. Her eyes don't light up and I can't see both of her dimples. She diverts her gaze from mine when we both realize that Jacob and Gavin took advantage of this time to get food all over their faces.

"Jacob!"

"Gavin!"

We exclaim at the same time. Brooke glances at me out of amusement and I chuckle. Pretty much everyone's looking at us right about now.

Jacob grins widely, looking up at Brooke. He's probably trying to use his five year ability to get out of this one. I snort at the thought. The twins both got their 'powers' from Brooke, so she's pretty much immune to it. _Most of the time_. I glimpse at Gavin to see that he had ducked his head.

"Wow Lucas … Good job looking out." Haley remarks dryly and Lily laughs.

I roll my eyes. "Try cooking food that's edible for once Hales, obviously my kids would rather have it over their faces than down their throat." I bit back, grinning. Bryan, Dean and Oliver makes 'Oooh!' sounds.

She glares at me, and then hits Nathan on the back for snorting in laughter.

Peyton hands me a napkin and I try to wipe off the contents of the food from my son's face. "Don't worry." I whisper so that only Gavin can hear me. I place a hand on his back, comfortingly while the other is wiping down his face. "Did you even try to eat it?"

Gavin looks up at me and gives me a small smile, revealing dimples, and then nods yes.

I try not to laugh at the fact that he still wanted it on his face. We're still trying to break them of the habit of doing that around other people.

I'm broken out of this uplifted mood when I catch James' eyes. I can't really place what the look in his eyes is. Longing?

I feel something clench at me, at the thought of that. He shouldn't have to feel that, we're his family!

I keep telling myself that it'll be alright. We've been through much worse, haven't we?

"You know James … When you were younger, you did this a lot." I start to say, catching everyone's attention as their conversations start to fade.

"I remember that time he and Lily got to our wedding cake." I look at Lily who smirks back at me, unashamed. She's been spending way too much time with Jenny.

"Oh yeah!" Brooke giggles, "When the cake finally came out you could see imprints that proved little fingers were swiping at the icing." She explains.

The corners of James' lips twitched upwards, almost like he was fighting a smile off. He leaned back in his seat, crossing his arms and watching all of us now.

"I'm pretty sure it was the icing all over their faces that gave them away." I muse out loud.

"Or was it them being blunt about it and coming up to tell us?" Brooke threw in. "Would've been better if they told us before we were ready to cut the cake." She raises a brow at Lily over Jacob's head.

Lily just smiles at her innocently and shrugs her shoulders, moving closer to Oliver. Maybe she's been spending too much time with_ him_.

Now's definitely not the time to be an ass to my sister's boyfriend. I'm aware of that. But I'm also aware that James would do it too if he hadn't lost his memory. Anyways it's in the big brother job description. I'll see how far I should take it.

**[Sophie]**

"At least Jacob and Gavin will grow out of it." Dean started. "James still did that in High School."

"At least_ I_ stopped." Lily tilted her head up in triumph.

"I wouldn't be so sure…" Oliver smirked at her.

"It's probably nothing in comparison to when Jenny was little." Jake added, his arm around Peyton's chair.

"Dad!" Jenny scolded him.

"No no, go on Uncle Jake!" Keith encouraged him.

"James doesn't want to hear about that." Jenny said, tightly.

"I wouldn't mind." James spoke up, amused.

"Boys, leave Jenny alone." Peyton's words went unheard.

"Aren't there any pictures?" Bryan asks.

"What's for desert Mom?" I ask, detaching myself from that conversation. This dinner wasn't as hard as I had imagined it to be. I mean … It could've gone a lot worse, I suppose. I notice that James it at least attempting to interact with us, so it's a step up from hating us all.

I don't exactly like how everyone's just talking and laughing. Good for them, but what about Jamie? He can't just jump into their conversation! He's never been on the sidelines, that's where I am. James belongs in the game.

"Chocolate fudge cake." Mom says. "Do you and Aiden want to go get it?"

I glance at Aiden who nods and I say, "Alright."

"I'll get more napkins. I'm sure Jake and Gavin are gonna need them." Preston threw in, standing up.

I push back my chair, scraping it across the floor and stand up. Aiden moves to leave first and I accidently stumble back a little, my arm jerks back and my elbow makes a connection with something. I whip my head to the side and gasp. I hit him in face! Well under his eye to be exact. I turn to face him but my hand knocks over a glass of water at the same time. Just great! One arm's in a sling and the other is a violent weapon out to get everybody!

"_Sophie_." I distinctly hear my mother say my name, but I don't car right now. Everyone else's conversation was still going so I'm sure they hadn't noticed or were pretending not to. Either way it was appreciated.

"I'm so sorry!" I say quickly and lean in to see if I left a mark on his face, forgetting about the water.

James looks up at me, confused. "It's alright… Don't worry about it." He smiles. "See? I'm all good." He probably thought it was no big deal.

I freeze. Him accepting my apology. Those are the words I want to hear, but not for that apology. I bit my lip. I had been thinking about trying to tell him what happened that night. I figured that if he did accept my apology then it wouldn't really count because he's not exactly …_ right_.

I quickly pull back and escape to the kitchen, Aiden on my heels.

"Where's the cake?" Aiden asks first. He loves my mom's cakes.

"Over here." Preston waves him over to the cooling rack. I stand by the fridge, leaning against it.

Aiden pulls himself up onto the counter and takes a swipe from the cake, licking it off his finger. I roll my eyes and chuckle.

"You okay?" Preston asks me. I look at him confused.

"Yeah … why wouldn't I be?" I question him.

He shrugs his shoulders. "No reason." He says simply, and that's it.

I don't think much about it. Preston has a tendency to notice and see things about people that others don't notice or miss. He probably wants me to talk to him about what happened that night. Since that's not going to be happening at all, he might as well forget it.

I sigh, looking down at the tiled floor. I wasn't trying to be mean or cruel or rude. But if I don't even tell Aiden or my parents, no one else is going to know and that's final.

We went back out with the cake and napkins. After my dad cut out slices for everyone and distributed them out, we finished up quickly so we can all head over to the River Court.

**[Preston]**

"Preston." I say, walking over to James. He had to sit on the benches since he couldn't exactly play the game because of his foot. I volunteered to sit with him, after convincing everyone else they should still play the game. After all, we're supposed to act like nothing's all that different.

It's kind of a ridiculous thought … It's like trying to ignore the elephant in the room.

He looked up at me curiously and I took a seat beside him, leaning my back against the table. I watched as my dad dribbled the ball, trying to get it past Aunt Brooke and snorted. Uncle Lucas won't let that happen, even if they are on the same team.

"My name's Preston." I tear my gaze away from the scene before us to glance at him. I point in front of us, making sure he's watching. "That's my mom, Peyton; my dad, Jake and my older sister, Jenny."

James nodded his head, following my finger and looking at each member I pointed to. I stopped, making sure he was caught up as he probably repeated the name a few times in his head.

"Now … Get ready for the soap opera twists, alright?" I warned him and he looked at me confused before he realized that I was joking in my own weird way.

**

* * *

**

Please review guys and tell me what you think! Thanks for reading! =] By the way, if you guys want to see what I picture each character to look like and stuff they're into, check out the links on my profile.


End file.
